World 4:RWBY
by Benjamin Enderborn
Summary: Started this story early
1. Chapter 1

After exiting the portal I see I'm in a ally and exit to see a shop and think 'I should go there first'

'Really, Can I go 1 day into a new world without trouble?' I think

"Make shore he doesn't try something" said a man in a bowler hat

"Note to self, Punch this guy later." I said punching the guy, knocking him out "Or I can now too"

"Get him" said the bowler guy

Just as he finishes a guy get punched out a window in the shop(Heard his jaw break from the other side of the store

"HEY, BOWLER GUY, HERE I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU" I said punching him with a powerful aura punch

* * *

Me and a girl dressed in red run out of the store and got attacked again and we worked together to beat them

When the bowler hatted man walked out and said "Red, Blue, I think we can agree that this has been a eventful evening, but this is where we must part ways" And he pointed his Cain at us and it shot a explosive and we both dodged, her with her scythe sniper shooting her self up, me by making a aura shield.

* * *

We then chased him up a building

"Hey, What were you trying to steal from that store?" I asked

"Ya" added the red girl

"Are you two stupid" the guy asked

"NO" we both yelled

"Then what kind of shop was that" he asked

"I don't know I just walked in to look around" I said

"Well thanks for helping me stall till my ride gets here" he said

Then 8 new tool popped up in front of me, 3 new guns, 1 of which is a rifle that is elemental that switches between, acid, lava, fire, water, ice, regular bullets, light, darkness, and poison, a ender pistol, a ender grenade launcher a few elemental bombs, a hologram that shows health, a map, and you can download games and music on, 2 small scythes that you can through and whip with ender energy that acts like water and is solid like a ribbon and finally a sharp boomerang. I put them in my backpack, and the extra clips in my leg bag.

"Wow, nice weapons." said the girl

"Thanks, now lets get him" I said

"Leave this to me" she said

"No, both of us" I said and then a plane helicopter thing flew up behind him and he jumped in

"No, you need to learn how to fight people like him" the girl said

"I can fight fine, come on lets do this" I said

"End of the line" the guy yelled and shot at us

Then a woman dressed in like a school teacher with a purple cape put up a shield

"Huuhm" she breathed and made some energy attack the plane

The guy goes up and get a Blaze human to attack us launching me off the roof

* * *

After the fight was over we were taken to a building, so probably a police station

The woman was lecturing us "I hope you know both your actions tonight will not be taken lightly" she said "If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back" The girl smiles as the woman adds "And a slap on the wrist" she then try's to slap out wrists

"But there's someone here who would like to meet you two" she added

A weird looking guy walks in

"Ruby Rose, And Ben Enderborn" he looks at Ruby "You …. Have silver eyes"

"Ummm" she says

"So where did the two of you learn to do this" shows us the video of us fighting

"S-signal academy" Ruby said

"Training myself" I said

"Signal taught you to use one of the most deadly weapons around?" he asks  
"Well one teacher in particular" She says and he placing a plate of cookies down

"It's just that I've only seen one person that skilled with that weapon, a dusty old crow" he said

"Thafsfer fmffsdy unffgsa cetgfgvf" she said with her mouth full of cookies then swallows

"Sorry, That's my uncle crow" she said

"And you" he asks

"I just moved here and before I live in some remote mountains training, and making weapons and tools" I say which is partly true in my home world I did do that at one point and well as be a thief

"ok, and what is a adorable little girl doing at a school to train warriors?" he asks Ruby

"Well, I want to be a huntress" she said

"You want to slay monsters" he said

"Ya, I only have two more years of training left at signal and then I'm going to apply to beacon, see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress and im trying to become a huntress because I want to help people, because my parents always told us to always help others, and I thought, 'well might as well make a career out of it', I mean the police are alright but hentmen and huntress are just so much more romantic and exciting and just cool" Ruby said

"Do you know who I am" The man asked

"Your professor ozpin, you're the head master at beacon"

"Hello" he says

"Nice to meet you" Ruby says

"You want to come to my school?" he askes

"More than anything" Ruby said

"And you" he says looking at me

"Yes" I say

He smiles and says "Well ok"

* * *

Apparently Ruby has a sister and thinks we are dating and is lecturing me

"For the last time we are not dating" I say

"Well anyway" she says "Oh, I cant believe my baby sister is going to beckon with me." Yang says

"This is the best day ever"

"Please stop" Ruby says

And then a presentation starts and a guy throws up after look out a window


	2. Chapter 2

The school is a huge floating island in the sky which the main school building which is shaped like a castle is on. The school is set up like a town, Main building towering at the front has building all around it and they are all grayish white stone and the tree's have red leaves.

* * *

Shortly after leaving the plane Ruby is going crazy about other peoples weapons and I just go into thought 'I wonder what's going to happen this time, hopefully not as much magic and blood is needed' I say clearly remembering trying to learn blood magic and make spells and just learn plain magic.

Yang snaps be back to reality "you and your boyfriend go make some new friends" she says running off with her friends leaving me clinching my fists and ruby spinning into someone's luggage.

"What are you doing" asks a girl dressed in all white

"Sorry" said Ruby

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage she could have caused?" the white girl said "This is dust, mined and purified from the snee quarry"

"ahhh" said ruby scratching the back of her head

"Are you brain dead, dust, fire water lightning, energy" the girl said "are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ahh chuw" ruby sneezed causing a big explosion causing the red tube to go flying and a girl dressed in black to pick it up

"Unbelievable, this is the exact thing I was talking about" the white girl says

"Ya and also, apparently Fuck Physics" I say

Ruby then says "I'm really, really sorry"

The girl keeps insulting Ruby

"Hey I said I'm sorry princess" Ruby says to her

"Its Weiss Schnee, actually, Weiss Schnee, air to the Schnee Dust Company" the girl in black says

"Finally, Some recognition" Weiss says

"The same company known for its illegitimate gains, shadowy business partners, and terrible working conditions" the girl says

"What, why I, you, ERRRRR" she says before storming off

The girl in black walks off, Ruby falls on the ground and a guy helps her up

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry it takes so long to post this, had lots of things going on like learning to drive and everything so I will try to post this stuff more frequently**


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick introduction is a huge gray auditorium I go out and do some training and learn that I have to sleep outside and should sleep in the tent to my left, in the main courtyard, right in the middle.

After walking in to the tent I the voice come back.

"Yes, I'm back" Said Insane voice

"Right" I say

"I still think your like Deadpool" said the other insane voice

"What did I call you both" I ask

"You called me Bob" said the first voice

"And you called me Bill" said the second voice

"Why are you here this time" I said

"To break the forth wall" Bill says

"To annoy you" said Bob

"Also to people reading this now this will be my authors notes" Bill says "And Ben I'm making your claws more powerful and also upgrading your Rapier."

"So the voice that thinks this is a story you make, will tell the people you think are reading this things about it?" I ask

"Yes, and we will probably not talk this much" Bill says "Well maybe Bob but not me"

"Na, I will stay back to and watch the fun happen" Bob says

"Well, bye" bill says

* * *

When I slept I had to go through more training with Ender, and how to use my new weapons and gadgets, and my Rapier can change into a Gauss Rifle and gains a sight on it and can be customized. I was still in the same room as always, but this time there were doors and Ender said "The doors contain Enemies that have joined forces with the Enders' and, surprisingly quite a few Blazes have joined him" and the I woke up.

* * *

I woke up to Ruby and Yang enter the tent to wake me up and got startled when I jumped up and landed in a attack stance ready to hit something if I had to. When I saw where I was and remember the last few days I get out of my attack stance and apogees.

"Sorry" I say "I have a tendency to get attacked when I wake up so its I habit do get out of bed in a attack stance."

"Its fine, just glad you didn't hit me, or my sister would kill you" Ruby says

"Ya, hit me, her or any of her friends and I will personally kill you after cutting out your tong, and intestines and cut off your thumbs and then your hands and then one by one your toes and then your legs leaving you in a rainforest and let you bleed to death" Yang says

'should I tell them the truth, that I can't die' I ask the voices in my head

'NO' both of them yell at me

'Ok' I say to them

"That seems a bit overkill you could just execute them by shooting them" I say

"No fun to end it fast" Yang says

"No I mean blow off there arms and let them bleed then and there" I tell her

"No fun" yang says

'Yang has to be mentally unstable' Bob says

'not necessarily has to, she's just protective of her sister most likely' Bill says

'you two shut up' I tell them

* * *

After a quick breakfast we go get ready for the squad test and I just go to where we are going to meet and after about 20 minutes everyone's here

"Ok, so since we have 1 extra this year I will put Ben as Ruby's partner and a rule which effects everyone but Ben is that the first person you meet after landing will be your partner so Ruby you will have 3 and have to find your partners."

"Ok" said ruby

And I was launched

'IM GOING TO KILL HIM' I yelled to myself as I flew past tree after tree, some big some smaller, and all looking green and the same, also they were all pine trees by the look of it.

'use a spell then and land' bill says

"Why" I ask out loud

'So you are not injured to badly' bill says

'Ok' I tell him and use telekinesis on myself

* * *

After landing confused and disoriented I hear a scream and run off in that direction to see and see Weiss being too concerned about her fighting stance and not realizing that there was something about to attack her from behind.

'I have to help her' I think and run with my Rapier in hand

Good news is I did save her, Bad news is the thing that attacked her was a ender, best news is that my Rapier acts like a tesla in it sword mode, and turns into a Gauss gun. Worst news is that Ruby's back to annoy me. Oh and because of Ruby the forest is now on fire.

'Sorry to the people who like Ruby' bill says

"RUBY YOU ARE STUPID" I yell at her

"Sorry" she says

"YOU SET THE FOREST ON FIRE" Me and Weiss both yell at her

"this is why I like to work alone" I mumble under my breath

" WHAT" They both yell at me

"I…PREFER…TO…WORK…ALONE" I yell at them

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL" Weiss yells at me

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" I yell back

"YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME IM OLDER" she yells

"SO BY WHAT, 3-4 YEARS" I scream at her

"Guys stop yelling that thing is here to fight us" she says pointing at a Ender

"I got this" I say charging at it

"No, you don't" the ender said

'yes I do' I think to myself

Then I stab through it and turn the power on my sword frying it and then Behead it

* * *

After flying on a huge bird, Yang getting mad, calming down, then getting mad a me after Ruby tells he what I did to the Ender

"Hey, in my defense she pissed me off" I say pointing at Weiss

"What's wrong, afraid your girlfriends sister is going to make her break up with you" Weiss says in a mocking tone

"YOU KNOW WHAT" I yell at her "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ATTITUDE, SO SHUT UP"

"ok" she whispers looking scarred

"Now that's she's shut up, what next?" I ask

"um I think I will get one of those pieces" Ruby says looking scared scratch that everyone looks scared

"Um why does every one look scared?" I ask

"you fried that thing and then yell at Weiss and act like nothing happens?" Yang says

"Um, Yes?" I say

"we should go now then, so bye" they all say quickly leaving

"Um, Bye?" I say

* * *

"Why am I so stupid?" I ask myself "I let my emotions take over, again"

Right as I say that I get attacked by about 20 grim

'ok this should be easy' I think

Then working with my Rapier only I kick one in the face (Skull mask?) and wall run up a tree back flipping onto on stabbing it in the head trusting the sword into another's eye, I then Backflip pull out my bow and shoot 10 of them in the eye, switching to my knife I kill the next 8 by slashing their faces killing them.

'Looks like they need help Ben' Ender said

'Ya, I should help them, Right?' I ask him

'Ya kill the Ender coming to kill them' He says

'Ok' I tell him 'I will'

* * *

"YOU GUYS SHOULD PAY ATTENTION SOMETIME" I yell to Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and the other 4

Everyone looks at me and then they see the 10 enders sneaking up on them

"WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING US" Weiss yells at me

"I wasn't I just got here" I say calmly

"Oh" Weiss says looking scared

"Will someone please tell me what's wrong" I ask

"You keep acting like there nothing wrong" Yang says

"For me that's normal, I don't like using my emotions" I say

"Oh, Ok" everyone says

"Well I should kill them" I say pointing to the enders

"Right" They all say

* * *

Killing the enders was easy I just stabbed through all of them

* * *

'Finally the ceremony' Bill say

'YAY IT'S A CEREMONY' bob says

'You two shut up'

"And for collecting the black knights you five will be known as team RWBBY" Ozpin Says "Led by Ruby Rose"

And the rest of the team are called


	4. Chapter 4

The first night at the dorm was boring because of the blandness of the room and the fact I have to train

* * *

"Great I'm going to get my butt kick again right" I ask Ender

"No, your going to go through as many doors as you can in one night" He says

"Ok what's the first enemy" I ask

"A blaze" Ender responds

"Oh, great now I can get use to getting my ASS KICKED AND BURNED" I yell at him remembering my first encounter with them

"No this one will not try to keep you alive, but try to kill you" He states like it was common sense

"Fine, I'll go" I say

"Ok, also take these" he says holding out a black katana with purple accents and a end stone blade and some throwing stars

"Thanks, so have they-" I say getting cut off by Ender

"-Been fused with nether rack? Yes" He says

"So I can kill blazes with it, ok also will I have the out of this dream?" I ask

"Yes now go" he says

* * *

I enter into a nicely lit room with someone I recognized, a lot, the Blaze princess that is my age, the one that try's to get me to date her

"Hey, I had to have some romance in this or this would have no emotion in it" Bill says

'no you didn't have to, also is she with the Enders?' I ask

"No, she has agreed to train you on the art of killing blazes" Bill says

'Well why did you have to make you crazy over me, and why is she anyway?' I ask him

"Its not my fault you won against her" Bill says

'Lets just get this over with' I say to him and then I ask Aidan I think is her name? "Why did you agree to train me against your own kind?"

"So you don't die" She says

"Fine, lets get this over with" I say

"Ok so to start, Slice the fire balls and look for a opening, or try to make one" she says

"Ok" I say and then she attacks

* * *

20 minutes

That's how long it took to get a opening and I took it ending up with my sword at her heart and as look at her, I see she has a smirk on her face

"you didn't think it would be that easy did you," she says "you have to be willing to take a life if needed"

"You have yet to try as hard as you can, you could have killed me by now" I say to her I finish and stab through her heart

Then she changes into her human form and I go through the next door just as I have to wake up


End file.
